


We're Safe

by imagineagentwash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Other, This is trash, body praise, gender neutral reader!, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagentwash/pseuds/imagineagentwash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is trash,,, enjoy. reader gender is not specified. </p><p>-</p><p>Takes place just after Genji joins overwatch. Sparring match turns into much more. Body praise yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Safe

I writhed in my light armor, feeling queasy and almost trapped in my own skin. I needed a release. I decided to put my frustrations aside and play with my fingers. I glanced around and huffed; Genji wasn't in sight. I tapped my foot on the ground with apprehension as I waited. I assumed that my fellow agents and I were going to have a long while off; as we had just come back from a large intel mission a few days ago, and Winston and Mei were analyzing our findings.  
"SHIT!" I screamed internally. My mind went into panic mode as I felt a body latch itself onto me from behind. It was uneven, but felt armored, and I felt the familiar ridge of a visor that belonged to a certain cyborg. I also definitely felt something south of that visor.... no. It couldn't be. Was Genji really sporting a bulge? Whatever, I probably didn't cause it anyway. The newcomer hopped off my back, landed wrong, and cursed in Japanese, and I relaxed, knowing it was definitely Genji.  
"[Y/N], are you present?" he said as he punched my shoulder playfully.  
God, he was so damn physical, which was a trait he probably retained from his playboy days. It made me want him to touch me even more. Fuck.  
He was almost on the verge of throwing another hit, but I turned around and caught his large hand in my own.  
"Well then," he said from under his steel helmet. "Let's get started. I'm not going to go easy on you." He took three steps backward on the grass. He bowed his chest and head downward, while tucking in his fingers but keeping his middle and index straight, as he said something in his foreign dialect. I know this probably sounds ridiculous, but I couldn't help but look at his fingers. They were nice, and I imagined them doing other things.  
I balled my fists, bent my elbows to a right angle, and leaned forward as I pumped them slightly. I said my word of respect while bowing.  
"Cultural differences," he said with a shrug, as he got into a readied stance.  
"Tomayto, tomahto," I replied, to relieve myself of tension. I was so goddamn apprehensive. I was torn between keeping things professional between us and succumbing to my desires.  
He looked me up and down, and nodded as I got myself ready, bending my legs and looking him in the eyes- no. Visor. I nodded back.  
Knowing he was offensive and that I wouldn't put up much of an assertive fight, he decided to lunge at me first, because honestly, we both knew if he didn't nothing would happen. Don't get me wrong, I'll still put up a damn good fight, and I'll finish one. I just don't start them. I breathed and tensed my abdomen, in case I caught his punch, but I sidestepped. He lost his balance slightly. We really both needed to work on hand-to-hand combat.  
I was just as tall as him, so he likely figured an aerial kick to my neck would do the trick. His speed caught me off guard, but I readied my hands, absorbed his foot, and pushed his leg straight down. My hand burned after I released him. Of course, Genji landed on his feet. I realize I should have attacked back, but I was just so damn distracted by his movements. Through the harsh force gravity, he seemed to slice effortlessly through the air. Additionally, since he wasn't wearing full battle armor (neither was I), his slender form was.... really shown off.  
With a chuckle, he released full fury; he knew I was practically acting as a punching bag for him. He bounded at me, unleashing a fury of elbows, knees, hammer punches, and even the occasional shoulder charge. I blocked them all sloppily. He touched down, and settled back into a relaxed stance.  
"Are you distracted, [Y/N]?"  
"That's for sure..." I said with a blush, feeling like I let him down.  
He delicately took off his face plate. The corners of my mouth turned downwards. He was so hesitant and tense, and I knew why. He had me all figured out. We had been friends for about a year now, since he joined Overwatch, and since I'm fucking head over heels for him, he'd be stupid not to realize. He was... it hurts me to say it. He was revealing himself to me, his new body and face, in all its newness, in the hopes that I'd realize that I was too good for him. So I'd turn away.  
I removed my own helm, staring at him with disappointment. "No..." I squeaked.  
"We shall be done for today." He bowed again, nonchalantly this time, and started heading towards the locker room and I stumbled after him.  
"Genji, slow down," I said as I jogged up to him.  
He didn't respond.  
He bounded to the oddly empty locker room, and I tried to keep up with him. When we arrived, Genji looked at me with the pain of years of pain in his face. The pain of rejection, of betrayal, of death, of depression, of self-loathing, of desire to let himself go in the void. "I was distracted also, [Y/N]," he said after moments of silence. "I have a ravenous crush on you, and I received signs that you were attracted to me as well, but then reality punched me in the face. I'm in disbelief. You don't like me. You can't like me."  
And I pulled him in. I pulled him in to our first kiss together. I pulled his taste of tea and mint and sweetness in. I pulled him in and locked my lips with his and allowed him a place in my heart and pressed my entire body against him. I pulled him into my world; my universe, because no galaxy is complete without someone that shines like the stars.  
His eyes lit up. Surrounded by scars, they were bright and luminescent.  
"That is where you are wrong. You are my best friend, and I actually can't like anything but you."  
"I'm sorry for being cold," he said, as a goofy smile spread across his face. I murmured a small "It's okay" in his ear as I gave him a peck on his jaw.  
"Now, shall we make up for a year of lost time?" I questioned, already removing my gauntlets, knowing what the answer to my question would be.  
"Please, [Y/N]," he replied, as he began slowly detaching his helm. Once his hair was free, he rustled it a bit, knowing I had a weak spot for it, and then bent down seductively to undo his leg plating. I rolled my eyes; he was putting on a show. I did the same, and as goofy as I thought he was, I didn't rip my eyes off of him.  
When his antics were over with, he turned things around and pinned me against the wall. I was only in my undergarments, and so was he. He backed me against a wall roughly, and engaged in clumsy, wet kisses. I never understand why people don't like sloppy kisses, they cover the most surface area. And they're a shitton sexier.  
He pressed his entire body onto me, his warm (and chiseled because hot damn I could FEEL his abs) abdomen on mine. And yeah, that was definitely a bulge from before. I could feel something... really big poking through his underwear. And it was also the warmest part of him, so I hoped and thought his dick was still organic. However, Genji seemed to keep his robotic arms and legs a distance from mine. Was he scared of me judging them? The smile on my face dissolved.  
"Genji, I love all of you," I said as I pulled away and blood flushed to his cheeks. I took his arm in mine and inspected each one of the synthetic joints and gears. I kissed each one. Lime green light shone through his slender, yet muscular, frame, and I delicately pecked each ridge and light.  
"You are radiant. Composed of stardust, you shine for the world every day, even when they are too distracted by darkness to see you." I moved down to his legs, and butterflied and sucked his thighs, which I assumed still had nerve endings, because he twitched. Good to know.  
"You are interested in body worship. I am too, myself," he said quietly.  
I smiled and told him how amazed I was, how astounding it was that his entire body moved in harmony, and how he did it effortlessly. I raised myself up, and planted a deep kiss on his lips, before moving back down. I flicked my tongue over every one of his scarred abs. The skin was fragile and creased, but his wear was beautiful to me. I moved a bit too close to his cock for his liking, because he let out a soft moan and put his hand on the back of my head. I sucked a faint hickey just above his waistline. "Wait babe," I whispered into his wound-painted chest. I moved up to his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as I went. "Beautiful," I hummed against his skin, as I licked all down his neck and back muscles.  
Lastly, I traveled up to his face. His disfigured, blemished, beautiful, pale face. His emerald eyes still shone. Hanzo must have really messed him up. I pushed the anger-inducing thought out of my head as stared at him more aggressively. I ran my fingers up each one of his scars, which there were an abundance of traced all over his features. "Beautiful, Genji. You still got it. Your strength shows." He smiled faintly.  
"Thank you." He seemed to stare down at his body with some more appreciation of himself. It satisfied me. "I want you so fucking badly," he breathed out.  
"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private. We can clean up together?" I giggled and he put his hands around my neck.  
"Of course, love." We both went our separate ways to return our armor to our lockers and rid ourselves of our undergarments. We met in the biggest shower stall.  
"Oh my fuck. I'm still in a bit of disbelief, I'm sorry. I'm so ready for this." He glanced down and fiddled with the tiny bottle of lube he had in his hands, it had probably been a while since he felt like this.  
"I'm ready for you to be my first time." He looked at me in shock, then took my hands in his and promised to be gentle.  
"Wow. Anyways, bathing isn't a necessity for me now, but I will surely enjoy a nice shower, especially with you. I will keep you company while you wash off."  
I nodded and then showered at the speed of light, with Genji right by my side enjoying the warmth and my presence. I took a glance, and he was already hard (and hung). When I was done, I pulled him into my arms and slid my tongue into his mouth, where his and mine danced together.  
I palmed his thick cock and pulled away. I took his fingers in my mouth and whirled my tongue around them.  
"Care to get me ready?" I asked while biting my lip.  
"I'd be honored," he replied.  
He slowly slid his fingers down my abdomen and then inside me. I had obviously never had sex, but it had still been months since I last pleasured myself, as I was busy with missions. His other hand roamed over my ass and nipples.  
I ran my thumb over the slit of his penis while he was busy, and he moaned in ecstasy. It had probably been a while for him. I'd make this worthwhile.  
I pumped slowly on him. He had to be at least eight inches. Sadly, even his nether region had faint burn wounds on it. I scoffed at his brother in my head. He didn't deserve this. He deserved everything. Careful not to push open the end, I teased him, fondling him everywhere but where he wanted. He added a finger in me, and hit the spot. I shuddered.  
"I'm ready. Don't want you to spend me just with your magical metal fingers of yours."  
He nodded and carefully laid me down. He climbed on top of me, peering at my face. I smiled reassuringly, and he got his revenge by ghosting the very tip of his member on my hole. He grinned devilishly. He took his length away from where I wanted it to be, and slid it against my stomach, while sucking on my pebbled nipples. I arched my back against his touch, and he gave in, and stopped teasing me. I let him take total control.  
I wrapped my arms around his broad back, wanting to feel his muscles and his movements. "This is happening," I murmured, and he furrowed his brows and smiled gratefully.  
He looked at me with caution, slathered himself in lube, and asked if I was okay as he slid himself into me.  
"So much more than okay," I grunted.  
He looked into my eyes as he fucked me. He thrusted hard, and with each thrust black speckled formed in the corners of my vision. I could barely see anything anyway, so after cupping his cheek in my hand, I decided I wanted to taste him.  
We moved in harmony. He'd breathe and exit me, and then push into me and smash his mouth against mine. Not too long after our rythym was established, he started moaning loudly, not caring if anyone was nearby. At the same time, I practically melted, because he found my bundle of nerves. I definitely couldn't last much longer.  
He started fucking me faster, and took his mouth off mine. He rolled his hips, and kissed every part of my body.  
"You are a temple and you house a god," he whispered to my chest.  
"Angelic; amazing," he muttered against my hip.  
"[Y/N]," he growled in a warning tone as he got rougher. I made the most of about seven more thrusts, slamming my hips against his, feeling his metal fingers against me.  
I hopped off of him with one last kiss. And finished him off by pumping my hand, quickly this time. He came to my hand and I orgasmed simply to the sound of his voice. A wave of euphoria washed over my head, and I never wanted it to break. I wanted to drown in this feeling, I wanted to drown in Genji. Our juices went all over both of us. I leaned my head back on the tile next to him. He turned to face me, and I also laid down on my side, open to him. We simply looked at each other for a second.  
He put his right arm over my back, pulled me close, and massaged my shoulders.  
"That was worthwhile," I remarked gently, and he nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
He propped himself up on his elbow, stood up, and flipped the water off. He offered me his hand, and I got up with his assistance. I tried to stand on my own, but I felt weak. Holy shit, he plowed me. I leaned into him, both because I no longer had the warmth from the shower head, and for support.  
"Genji," I said playfully, "Will you carry me? You kind of wrecked me." He smiled proudly, wrapped a towel around me and himself, and then took me bridal-style in his arms. I heard him mumble something about carrying me again soon, after another important event. Was he...? Holy shit. Marriage could wait for later; one thing at a time.  
He held me, and walked barefoot with me to his quarters. They were only a five-minute walk away, but it was far enough that there was definitely a chance to bump into other Overwatch agents. McCree gave us a cheeky smile and pointed finger guns at us in the hallway, while Hanzo just rolled his eyes. Lucio gave Genji a high five and skated off. Zarya winked at me, while Mei blushed. We passed Pharah and Mercy, who tried to shield their eyes and give us our privacy, but were definitely sneaking glances over their shoulders. Reaper looked at us like he was going to skin us and wear our skin as a coat, and I shivered, so Genji pulled me closer. Soldier 76 gave an approving, wise smile, and pulled Reaper along. Thank god we didn't pass D.Va, because she would have told the entire fuckin' world what had happened in an instant. Eh, Lucio would probably let her know anyway. Whatever.  
We got to his quarters, and Genji opened the door without putting me down.  
"Master," Genji said to Zenyatta as he smirked, whose eyes were glued to us as he sat cross legged on the couch and drank green tea.  
He regained his conscience. "Genji," the omnic said in a warm tone.  
Genji placed a smooch on my forehead as he placed me on the bed, and got in himself.  
"We're safe." Genji sighed.  
He pulled me into his chest and I let his warmth overcome me as I shut my eyes.  
"We're safe." I echoed.


End file.
